This invention relates to an extensible clasp for use with a flexible wristlet, e.g. a watch strap of flat flexible material such as leather and plastics.
Most watch straps have at one end a portion formed with a loop fitted with a buckle and at the other end a portion providing apertures for the tongue of the buckle whereby the strap may form a loop of variable length round a wrist.
Such watch straps when being fitted round a wrist are liable to slip away, particularly as the strap has to be fastened with one hand.